Llegaste tu
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Alice es la única sobreviviente de un horrible crimen que se repite una vez al año en manos de un sádico asesino. Jasper es quien está encargado de descubrir quien ha estado matando a las jóvenes de Forks y proteger a Alice ¿ Jasper podrá encontrar al asesino y evitar que éste vuelva a buscar a la bella joven? Mal summary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

Jasper se dirigía como siempre a su lugar de trabajo: el FBI. Le gustaba realmente su trabajo pero desde hace cinco años seguirle la pista a cierto asesino se estaba tornando aburrido. El hombre en cuestión mataba una vez al año a mujeres jóvenes que trabajaban como niñeras y que eran secuestradas junto a los niños que cuidaban. Solo una había sobrevivido y se negaba a cooperar con la investigación debido a todo el estrés psicológico.

La joven se llamaba Alice Brandon y tenía solo 17 años cuando fue secuestrada y torturada por el asesino. No entendía por qué le había ocurrido esto y vivía con el miedo a que él volviera a por ella, a terminar lo que comenzó con la única víctima que se le había escapado.

Ahora con 19 años la vida de la chica y de Jasper estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

**hola se que tengo muchas historias como para crear una nueva pero esta es una historia corta. Son como máximo diez capítulos e incluso menos así que trataré de actualizar pronto. Esta historia está basada en mentes criminales que es una serie que me encanta :3 jijiji no lo pude evitar hoy vi los capítulos y me base en uno de ellos para la historia eso xddd**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya una vez en la oficina Jasper se reunió con su equipo que se constituía de otras 4 personas: la rubia Rosalie, el intimidante Emmett y el matrimonio compuesto por Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Llevaban trabajando juntos durante años y, de todos los casos que les había costado resolver este era sin lugar a dudas el más complicado.

- Bien equipo- murmuró Carlisle mirando las fotografías que todos veían en la pantalla-, creo que no hay que repetir para que estamos reunidos. Se acerca la fecha en que una nueva joven será encontrada muerta en un parque y nosotros seguimos sin un sospechoso claro.

- Solamente contamos con las fotografías de los cadáveres y una declaración inconclusa de la única víctima que sobrevivió - comentó Rosalie bebiendo un poco de café- y que no aportó para nada en el caso. Sabemos que todas sus víctimas son niñeras que cuidan menores de máximo dos años, los secuestra y luego regresa al bebé a un hospital o iglesia para torturar a las jóvenes con objetos calientes... Alice Brandon no recuerda nada más ¿ verdad?

- No, quedó en shock y se niega a hablar con la policía - Jasper frunció ligeramente el ceño en cuanto recordó la única declaración que pudieron sacar de Alice. En ese momento era menor de edad y estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que temblaba con el más mínimo movimiento. No recordaba nada solamente que durante todo el secuestro sintió mucho dolor y ardor en su cuerpo. Desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver y de todo corazón esperaba que ella se encontrase bien-. Desde hace dos años se encuentra en un tratamiento psiquiátrico para superar el trauma además al parecer y pese a los ruegos de las personas que la contrataron como niñera, decidió desligarse de ese rubro y ahora trabaja como camarera en una cafetería.

- Pues entonces hay que intentar hablar con ella- Emmett miraba las fotografías de las víctimas con ojo crítico para ver si es que podría descubrir algo nuevo-. Su testimonio es importante, ella sobrevivió porque logró escapar, debe recordar al menos como la secuestraron.

-¡¿Qué parte de no recuerda nada no entiendes?!- gruñó Rosalie golpeando la mesa con exasperación- Alice Brandon no quiere recordar lo único que podemos hacer con ella es brindarle protección en caso de que el asesino quiera venganza, por lo demás solo queda investigar por otro camino.

Se quedaron unos momentos más hablando y planteando posibles hipótesis del perfil psicológico del asesino. Sospechaban que se trataría de un hombre de unos 30 años, sádico y que disfrutaba del dolor y la humillación de sus víctimas. De pronto un oficial entró con una denuncia que constataba el secuestro de una bebé de dos años y su niñera de 20 en un parque. Los detectives no tuvieron que sumar dos más dos para saber quien era el criminal aunque si estaban sorprendidos porque la fecha de este secuestro se había adelantado. Aun faltaban dos semanas para que el día 13 de septiembre la mujer fuese encontrada muerta en un parque. Lejos de ser algo bueno era algo terrible porque significaban dos semanas de torturas.

- Muy bien - Carlisle se puso de pie para dar las instrucciones de lo que había que hacer- . Esme , Jasper por favor vayan a la cafetería en que trabaja la señorita Brandon e intenten convencerla de que coopere con la investigación. Emmett, Rose vayan a la escena del crimen y recolecten las mayores pruebas posibles. Yo me quedaré aquí para hablar con los padres de la última víctima. Esta vez el asesino no se nos va a escapar.

Jasper y Esme se encaminaron rápidamente al auto patrulla para ir a la cafetería. La verdad estaban algo preocupados porque no querían asustar a Alice. La recordaban como una joven de cabello negro, ojos grises y un rostro de facciones dulces pero que había quedado con un trauma severo debido al secuestro. Esperaban que ella se encontrase bien y dispuesta a cooperar en el caso.

- Jasper- susurró Esme en cuanto llegaron a la entrada del pequeño local - ¿ crees que ella esté dispuesta a ayudarnos? De seguro vivió cosas terribles y está asustada porque tal vez el asesino vuelva a por ella.

- Por eso hay que garantizar que le brindaremos protección y que lo que nos diga quedará en secreto- respondió el joven antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y salir de la calidez del coche-. Es obvio que en un principio se negará pero debemos apelar al reciente secuestro y que si nos ayuda podremos encontrar a la niñera y detener al asesino.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería vieron que el local estaba casi vacío y que un grupo de camareras charlaba alegremente en la barra del lugar. Todas eran jóvenes pero era la chica que estaba en el centro la que les interesaba. Alice Brandon se había cortado su cabello y lucía un poco más recuperada que la última vez que la habían visto. Se veía feliz y estable lo que le indicaba a Jasper que las terapias psiquiátricas estaban dando resultados.

No pudo evitar alegrarse por ella, aunque habían pasado dos años sin verla no podía olvidar el terror que sus ojos grises reflejaban durante la entrevista ni el llanto desconsolado cuando la encontró y reconoció como la niñera secuestrada vagando perdida por las calles de Forks.

- Disculpen- murmuró Jasper sonriendo de forma casual para no llamar la atención de las chicas. No quería rebelar que era de la policía para no meter a Alice en problemas con sus jefes-. Necesito hablar con la señorita Alice Brandon.

- Sí, soy yo - respondió Alice con una voz alegre y amable abriéndose paso entre sus compañeras- ¿ En que puedo ayudarles?

- ¿ Por qué no nos acompañas a una mesa un minuto?- le preguntó Esme sonriendo con cariño para darle un poco más de confianza a la chica-. No te preocupes, no te tomará más de cinco minutos.

- Está bien- Alice les miró con algo de desconfianza antes de acompañarles a una alejada mesa. Esas dos personas se veían amigables pero prefería mantener la distancia y no confiarse de forma tan sencilla en los desconocidos. No después de que había sufrido tanto siendo una adolescente descuidada.

- Escucha - Jasper sabía que mientras antes revelaran sus intenciones podrían encontrar al asesino en poco tiempo y creía que el testimonio de Alice era algo fundamental- , nosotros somos del FBI - pudo ver la tensión en el rostro de la joven en cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras. Notó como la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella y comenzaba a rasguñar su mano con sus uñas-. Vinimos porque queremos que nos ayudes a atrapar al hombre que te secuestro.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?!- exclamó Alice mirando a Jasper a los ojos a la vez que intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse- Les dije todo lo que recuerdo y sé cuando me encontraron. Yo... yo no sé nada más - estaba tan ansiosa que sus uñas lastimaban su blanca piel a tal punto que estaba a punto de sangrar -, solo recuerdo que dolía mucho y que según los doctores tenía quemaduras pero no sé nada más. Ni siquiera sé como escapé.

- Alice - Jasper tomó la mano de la joven al darse cuenta de que se estaba haciendo daño- los recuerdos siguen ahí y nosotros podemos ayudarte a recordar, solo tienes que acompañarnos y...

-¡ No!- exclamó ella mirándole furiosa- Yo no quiero recordar, solo quiero ser normal y que me dejen en paz. Por favor no vuelvan yo no puedo ayudarles y lamento hacerles perder el tiempo.

- Hoy secuestraron a otra joven y un niño- agregó Esme intentando sensibilizar a la joven que tenía en frente.

- Yo... yo lo siento mucho- susurró Alice antes de soltarse de la mano de Jasper y salir corriendo...


	3. Chapter 3

- Bien - murmuró Esme mirando la dirección en la que Alice se había ido corriendo- ¿ ahora que hacemos? Ni siquiera nos escuchó, está tan asustada que de seguro no quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros.

- Podemos venir aquí mañana- Jasper sabía que una declaración como la de Alice era importante para resolver aquel caso-, o simplemente conseguir una orden judicial para que se vea obligada a cooperar como testigo.

- No va a funcionar, el psiquiatra que la trata puede apelar a que ella no está en condiciones para recordar lo que le sucedió y que está emocionalmente inestable.

Jasper sabía que esa era la verdad. Alice aun no estaba cien por ciento bien y era injusto el tener que hacerle revivir el infierno por el que había pasado. Él había rescatado a muchas victimas desde que se había graduado de la academia, pero solo los ojos grises asustados de aquella chica le habían afectado. Desde que la vio jamás pudo olvidarla y ahora sentía la rabia y la impotencia de que realmente su ayuda no había significado nada. Tal vez si el asesino hubiese acabado con su vida el sufrimiento de la joven no sería demasiado.

No sabía que hacer para que ella confiara en él. No podía prometer que la protegería contra un asesino del que no tenía pistas pero podía prometer intentarlo, era obvio que aquel asesino estaba furioso tanto con Alice como con la policía y no quería arriesgarse a que ella volviese a sufrir lo que según el informe médico habían sido torturas y violaciones repetidas.

En el fondo se alegraba de que ella no recordase nada, nadie debería pasar por lo que ella pasó ni sufrir lo que ella sufrió. Tal vez una vida ignorando aquella terrible verdad era una cosa mucho mejor que vivir con aquella marca en la memoria. Sabía que tenía que intentar convencerla para que cooperara en el caso porque ese era su trabajo pero a veces se cuestionaba si es que el molestar a Alice Brandon era realmente lo correcto.

- Será mejor que volvamos- murmuró Jasper dejando de analizar la difícil situación en la que se encontraba-, de seguro Rose y Emmett ya habrán encontrado las pruebas en la escena del crimen y nosotros debemos decirle a Carlisle que hemos fracasado en lo de convencer a Alice.

-Tienes razón- Esme sentía lastima por aquella joven camarera. Tenía hijos y estaba segura de que sería de matar a quien se atreviese a hacerlo a alguna de sus hijas lo que le hicieron a Alice y las otras niñeras, sin embargo, necesitaban saber como escapó para poder proporcionar un poco de esperanza a los padres de la nueva victima-, pero no es agradable fracasar en el trabajo ni saber que estamos igual de lejos del asesino que el año pasado.

- No te preocupes Esme- Jasper le sonrió a aquella mujer antes de dirigirse hacia el auto-, encontraré el modo de convencer a Alice Brandon para que coopere con el caso... Algo se me va a ocurrir...

Había hablado con el psiquiatra de Alice, quería saber que tan grave estaba la joven. Al parecer se encontraba psicologicamente estable luego de un periodo con abundantes crisis de pánico y pensamientos suicidas. Según el médico la recuperación de la joven no ha terminado ya que recién hace algunos meses ella habría vuelto a hacer su vida normal, por lo que recomendó que lo mejor era mantenerla alejada de la investigación policial ya que eso significaría un retroceso.

Sin embargo, pensó que nadie le puede prohibir ir por la mañana en busca de un café a la cafetería en que Alice trabajaba. Después de todo ese era un lugar público y esperaba no molestar a nadie desayunando ahí.

En lo referente al caso el equipo no había encontrado pistas nuevas. Rosalie y Emmett solo habían podido situar la hora en que el secuestro había ocurrido y estaban esperando a que el asesino devolviese al bebé para quedarse con la niñera. Era la única esperanza que tenían los padres de la criatura ya que si aquel hombre decidía quedarse con la niña no sabrían que patrón de comportamiento seguir.

Durante la noche Jasper se quedó hasta tarde en las oficinas para buscar alguna posible dirección en la que localizar a Alice. No planeaba convertirse en un acosador o un psicópata, solo quería poder hablar con sus familiares para ver si es que ellos sabían algo más del caso que la policía no supiese, sin embargo, descubrió que aquella joven era huérfana y que vivía en un edificio de departamentos muy cercano a la cafetería en que trabajaba.

Anotó la dirección en caso de necesitarla. Sabía que tal vez lo más sensato sería hacer caso al psiquiatra de Alice y dejarla en paz, ¿pero qué ocurriría si es que otra joven inocente moría por culpa de la FBI? De seguro los despedirían y pondrían a otro equipo a investigar aquel caso. Trabajaba salvando vidas pero le parecía que cada año se volvía una terrible rutina con este caso de asesinato de niñeras.

Siempre se había preguntado por qué el asesino elegía secuestrar y torturar niñeras. En un principio el equipo y él mismo pensaban que tal vez al criminal le excitaba el trabajo de quienes cuidaban niños, sin embargo, descartaron esta idea tras darse cuenta de que profesoras de párvulo no se veían afectadas. La teoría que manejaban ahora era que el asesino estaba buscando a alguien que efectivamente trabajaba como niñera, pero cada vez que veía que su victima no era aquella persona se decidía por asesinarla y dejar su cuerpo en el parque los días 13 de septiembre de cada año.

- Se nos ha complicado el caso- sintió como Rosalie se sentaba a su lado para captar su atención-, los jefes dicen que si no atrapamos al cabrón que está matando a las niñeras este año nos removerán del caso.

- Eso escuché- respondió Jasper mirando las fotografías que pudieron obtener de Alice luego de que fuese rescatada-, aunque creo que este año si lograremos algo. Ningún asesino es tan perfecto como para no dejar pistas, sabemos que no deja huellas digitales en la escena del crimen pero si convencemos a Alice Brandon de hablar y recordar estoy seguro de que podremos atraparle.

-¿Sabes lo que admiro de este hijo de puta?- preguntó Rosalie cambiando el tema de conversación a algo en lo que si estuviesen de acuerdo- Que es un hombre paciente, para esperar un año entero para matar a alguien y seguirle por todo ese año hay que ser muy paciente y sigiloso, tal vez por eso las victimas no se dan cuentas de que están siendo acechadas.

- Lo encontraremos Rose- estaba seguro de eso y de lograr convencer a Alice de cooperar al precio que fuese-, todos los hombres cometen errores y él no es la excepción.

A la mañana siguiente Jasper se levantó más tarde que de costumbre. Ese día no tendría que prepararse el desayuno ya que conduciría hasta la cafetería para lograr conversar con Alice. Sabía que probablemente debió haber pensado en este plan antes, pero más vale tarde que nunca así que tomando las llaves del auto se encaminó hacia aquel local con la esperanza de poder convencer a la joven.

Cuando llegó se sentó en la misma mesa que el día anterior ocuparon Esme y él para intentar charlar con la joven. Vio el menú y se decidió por un café con crema y una tarta de chocolate antes de que la camarera que buscaba se acercase a la mesa.

-Buenos días señor- escuchó la suave y dulce voz de la joven que miraba fijamente la libreta que tenía en sus manos para tomar los pedidos- ¿qué desea ordenar?

-Un café con crema, una tarta de chocolate y quería pedirte un favor- murmuró Jasper aun escondiendo su rostro con el menú del local.

-¿Cuál señor?- Alice se sentía confundida, los clientes no acostumbraban a pedirle favores y eso no dejaba de inquietarla un poco.

-Que por favor cooperes en el caso- le sonrió a la joven luego de develar su identidad y aunque ella le frunció el ceño eso no lo desanimó para seguir intentándolo-. Mira no sé que hacer para que por favor nos ayudes ¿quieres que te compre algo? ¿un viaje o un perro o algo que te guste? Si nos ayudas te prometo que te compro lo que más quieras en el mundo o hago lo que sea por ti, pero por favor se una chica buena y ayuda al FBI y a la chica que secuestraron ayer.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Ahora sí estaba asustada, si ayer no quería cooperar mucho menos quería hacerlo ahora con aquel policía que parecía ser tan o más psicópata que el asesino que buscaba.

- Es un lugar publico y hoy quiero desayunar aquí- respondió Jasper alzando ligeramente los hombros para mirar luego a los ojos de Alice-, te prometo que si me ayudas no vendré a molestarte nunca más a tu lugar de trabajo, pero hasta entonces...¿,no te apetece desayunar con migo? Yo invito.

- Gracias pero no puedo comer en horas de trabajo- Alice estaba escribiendo el pedido de Jasper en su pequeña libreta- . En unos minutos traeré su pedido.

Jasper sonrió cuando la vio alejarse para atender otras mesas y pensó que ese era el momento para memorizar la dirección en que Alice vivía...

**hola n.n se que quedo raro y gracias por leer n.n planeo actualizar pronto y espero que se encuentren bien n.n un abrazo gigante y nos vemos ojala pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras veía su café Jasper observó a Alice caminar por entre las mesas de la cafetería. Se dio cuenta de que aunque ella tenía una bella sonrisa sus ojos eran esquivos y casi nunca mantenía contacto visual con nadie, de hecho recordó que la vez que había memorizado el color de ojos de Alice fue cuando la encontró dos años antes vagando por una de las calles del pueblo. Las contadas ocasiones que se habían mirado ambos a los ojos aquel contacto solo duraba escasos segundos antes de que ella desviara sus ojos a sus manos o al suelo. Era obvio que ella vivía asustada y estaba seguro de que el miedo no dejaría la vida de aquella chica tal vez durante años.

Se dedicó a mirarla durante algunos minutos más, recordando el pánico que había en ella la primera vez que la había visto y pensando en qué era lo que ocurriría con la nueva victima de aquel asesino. Estaban corriendo contra el tiempo, tenían solo dos semanas para atrapar al causante de los secuestros y los homicidios y no tenían absolutamente ninguna pista. Solo contaban con las pocas horas que quedaban para que el asesino dejara en libertad a la bebé y se dedicase a torturar a la niñera hasta matarla. Sin lugar a dudas debía pensar en como convencer a Alice y garantizarle a cambio una permanente seguridad.

- Buenos días- saludó a Rosalie quien se encontraba viendo algunas fotografías en la sala de reuniones- ¿Tienes nuevas pistas?

- El asesino nos ha enviado algo- respondió la joven señalando un álbum de fotografías. Jasper lo cogió entre sus manos para encontrar en su interior las fotografías de cada una de sus victimas. Estas fotos eran el resultado de un intenso seguimiento y finalizaban con fotografías del secuestro y en todas del cadáver de la victima. En este álbum las imágenes estaban ordenadas cronológicamente, sin embargo, las últimas fotografías no correspondían a la víctima más reciente, si no que eran imágenes de una Alice Brandon que trabajaba en una cafetería o se dirigía de forma despreocupada a su casa- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

- Claro que sé- respondió Jasper frunciendo un poco los labios-. Está enfadado con Alice porque se escapó y ahora quiere venganza. De seguro secuestró a la niñera antes de tiempo porque el cuerpo que quiere entregar el día 13 de septiembre es el de Alice Brandon.

- Si lográsemos convencer a la chica Brandon de que nos ayude podríamos ponerla como una especie de carnada- Jasper alzó ligeramente una ceja y miró a su compañera algo enfadado. No, ni hablar. No permitiría que usasen a Alice como carnada de un asesino. Su deber era cuidarla, no exponerla aun más de lo que ya estaba expuesta tomando en cuenta el hecho de que al ser huérfana no contaba con la protección de una familia-. No me mires con esa cara, es una buena idea. Si logramos seducir al asesino con la idea de que ella es una joven desprotegida y le recalcamos el hecho de que ella se escapó del secuestro, es muy probable que intente secuestrarla de nuevo y es entonces cuando nosotros le caemos encima y lo atrapamos.

- Rose, el asesino es inteligente- Jasper pensó que tal vez Rosalie se había vuelto loca y por eso ahora planeaba arriesgar la vida de personas inocentes con tal de atrapar al asesino-, de seguro sabe que estamos en contacto con Alice y por eso nos envió el álbum de fotografías. Es una persona inteligente, paciente y astuta a tal nivel que ha estado siguiendo a Alice durante estos dos últimos años.

Rosalie se quedó pensando, tal vez Jasper tenía razón ¿pero qué iban a hacer ahora? No podían alarmar a la joven y decirle que el asesino la estaba siguiendo para secuestrarla e intentar matarla por segunda vez. Ella estaba en una terapia psiquiátrica para superar el trauma, si le decían algo así estaba segura de que Alice no reaccionaría bien e incluso sería capaz de atentar contra su propia vida.

Sabía que esa chica era especial para Jasper, pero no podía entender por qué su compañero de trabajo tenía una conexión tan intensa y especial con esa joven. Es decir, durante el entrenamiento en la academia les habían enseñado a tener la fortaleza psicologica suficiente para lidiar con los casos de secuestros, homicidios e incluso abusos sexuales a menores de edad, por lo que no entendía por qué Jasper insistía en proteger a Alice de aquel modo cuando muchas veces habían usado la ayuda de algunas victimas para poder atrapar a los delincuentes que buscaban.

-La discusión se escucha desde afuera- Emmett lucía casi siempre despreocupado y esta no era la excepción-.¿ Así que ahora el secuestrador quiere a la señorita Brandon de nuevo? Tendremos que buscarle alguna protección a testigos o poner una patrulla a las afueras de su casa.

-¿Qué pasa si nunca se atreve a atacarla?- preguntó Rosalie frunciendo el ceño. No estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de cuidar las 24 horas del día la vida de aquella joven que lo único que hacía era entorpecer la investigación- Estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo en vez de seguir la pista de algún sospechoso y créanme que ya estoy cansada de que cada año seamos unos malditos inútiles.

- Rosalie la vida de Alice Brandon es importante- Jasper no iba a dejar que arriesgasen la vida de alguien solamente por un caso. Sabía que tal vez una vida era el precio por salvar aun más personas pero esa vida le era sumamente importante y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Alice volviese a pasar por el infierno que vivió durante el secuestro otra vez en su corta vida-. Piensa que si ella no hubiese escapado y hubiese muerto tal vez ni siquiera tendríamos la esperanza de que alguna otra victima se pueda salvar. Si ella no se hubiese escapado no tendríamos la certeza de que el asesino comete errores.

-Jasper tiene razón y Rosalie también- intervino Emmett deseando no echar más leña al fuego-. Si Alice es la clave para llegar al asesino hay que buscar una manera de que ella quiera cooperar con el caso sin arriesgar su vida. Sé que es algo difícil pero hay que probar si es que arriesgarnos sirve.

Jasper suspiró, sabía que sus compañeros tenían razón. Si Alice era la llave que necesitaban para abrir la puerta de secretos que escondía el asesino, debían convencerla de que quisiese cooperar ahora más que nunca, aunque a decir verdad le asustaba un poco el hecho de que ella fuese a aparecer muerta en algún parque del pueblo el día 13 de septiembre. No podía permitir que aquel loco le hiciera aun más daño del que ya le había hecho además de que eso sería algo totalmente injusto.

El resto del día se pasó revisando las fotografías de Alice que aparecían en el álbum que les había enviado el asesino. Vio sus ojos tristemente inocentes, tan grises como el color de las tormentas en el invierno y pensó en cuales serían las razones del asesino para hacerle daño a tantas chicas y familias. No sabía si es que debía intentar convencer a Alice una última vez, aun tenía la dirección en la que ella vivía anotada en caso de decidirse a ir. Era obvio que aquello formaba parte de su trabajo pero se debatía entre si esto era realmente lo correcto.

Decidió que esa sería la última vez que iría a verla para tratar de convencerla de ayudar en el caso. Se dijo que si ella decía finalmente que no lo haría por lo menos intentaría velar por su seguridad aunque fuese a una prudente distancia. Tal vez estaba comportándose igual que el psicópata que buscaba pero al menos no quería exponerla de forma tan directa a la muerte como Rosalie planeaba hacer.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta del departamento de Alice se preguntó varias veces si es que debía tocar y qué era lo más correcto para decir, sin embargo mientras pensaba, la puerta de la vivienda se abrió dejando ver a una sorprendida joven que lo miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y temor en su bello rostro.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- preguntó ella mirándolo con ojos asustados- ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? ¡¿Acaso me haz seguido hasta aquí?!

-¡No!- se apresuró en aclarar Jasper para no alterar demasiado a Alice- Jamás te seguiría, no soy un psicopata, solo estoy aquí porque quiero conversar contigo un rato sin que intentes evadir el tema de conversación.

-¿Por qué no puedes entender que no recuerdo nada?- preguntó Alice mirando a Jasper enfadada- ¡Si pudiese recordar algo más se los diría pero ya no se nada! Por favor quiero tener una vida normal, quiero que me dejen en paz para poder intentarlo y ser feliz.

-Escucha, tus recuerdos están enterrados en alguna parte de tu cabeza. Es muy común que las personas que han sido victimas de secuestro recurran a la autodefensa de bloquear los recuerdos dolorosos. Mira si nos ayudas te prometo que nada malo te pasará, el procedimiento para que tu recuerdes es algo lento y por sobre todo seguro además durante las sesiones nunca te dejaré sola y si no estoy contigo puede que Esme te acompañe. No dejaremos que los recuerdos te sobrepasen y te hagan daño, si aceptas te prometo que cada día nos detendremos cuando tu quieras. Sé que puede sonar estúpido porque no lo parece, pero no intento presionarte, tampoco esa es la idea.

- No quiero- susurró Alice sintiendo como las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos-... no quiero recordar me da miedo ¿Qué tal si son cosas demasiado horribles? ¿Qué pasa si con esto termino por volverme loca? ¿Qué pasa si es que vuelvo a recaer?

-¿Recaer en qué?- preguntó Jasper mirándola fijamente, quería que ella se calmara pero no sabía como ayudarla ya que veía que cada vez estaba más y más nerviosa.

- Recaer en esto- murmuró la joven dejando al descubierto una serie de cortes horizontales en la piel de su muñeca. Alice había cortado la piel de sus brazos días después de que le dieron el alta en el hospital ya que sentía que el dolor en su alma era demasiado intenso para solo derramar lágrimas en su habitación. Durante meses mantuvo el argumento de que ella separaba su piel para que el dolor pudiese salir-. No quiero volver a cortarme ni tampoco quiero volver a pensar en morir. No tienes ni idea lo difícil que ha sido volver a ponerme de pie, la policia cree que luego del secuestro las cosas se vuelven fáciles ¿no?

- Por supuesto que no. Alice intenta entender que si atrapamos al asesino todo esto terminará- Jasper sabía que lo único que obtendría de la joven sería un rotundo no pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo una última vez-. Yo no volveré a molestarte nunca más en la vida y tu podrás ser feliz como tanto quieres.

- Está bien- respondió la joven luego de pensarlo por un momento-. Pero si me llega a pasar algo créeme que tu consciencia no te dejará en paz por el resto de tu vida...

**Hola, sé que está horrible y bueno siento que estoy escribiendo peor que antes no solo en este fic si no que en todos... es algo extraño pero tal vez llegó el momento de retirarme de fanfiction por un tiempo. Quiero decir que lo más probable es que termine algunos fics antes de que eso pase y bueno gracias por leer n.n espero que se encuentren bien n.n **


	5. Chapter 5

Alice pensó que tal vez no debería haber aceptado a ayudar en el caso. Se sentía arrepentida solamente porque estaba muy asustada y porque sabía que recordar era algo para lo que aun no estaba preparada. No confiaba en Jasper aunque él intentase mostrarse amable con ella, solo quería huir y no volver a vivir lo que le había ocurrido cuando era tan joven.

Tenía solo 19 años pero por algún motivo se sentía más vieja como si tuviera al menos unos 30 años de más. Sentía que su vida no tenía ningún sentido porque ni siquiera tenía una familia que la esperase cada día al llegar a casa, antes cuando trabajaba de niñera al menos tenía la ilusión de pertenecer a un lugar, de ser parte de una familia. Jamás había conocido a sus verdaderos padres y tampoco había sido adoptada por nadie, por lo que nunca supo qué se sentía un abrazo de una madre o la comprensión de un padre.

El tiempo en que vivió con Isabella ,Edward Cullen y la pequeña Nessie fueron los únicos días en los que Alice se sintió como el miembro de una familia. Se habían portado muy bien con ella, al punto de querer recibirla de vuelta en su casa cuando logró escapar con vida de aquel secuestro, sin embargo, ella estaba rota por dentro y ahora lo seguía estando. Sentía que no se había recuperado en lo más mínimo y que todo el dinero que había invertido en las terapias era en realidad una pérdida más que una ganancia.

Mientras estaba sola en la habitación de aquel pequeño departamento pensó en que cuando era pequeña siempre soñaba que podría tener una familia muy grande en cuanto creciese. Por alguna razón se imaginaba siempre con un marido y muchos hijos. Se imaginaba siendo feliz y en su vida en el hogar de niños le ilusionaba pensar que algún día no estaría sola nunca más. Ese sueño continuó incluso hasta días previos al secuestro ya que recordaba que al ver a Bella y a su marido sentía una sana envidia porque lucían tan felices.

Sin embargo, aquello cambió. En la actualidad no podía imaginarse ni con marido y mucho menos con hijos. El secuestrador había acabado con su vida. Había matado sus sueños y su esperanza tal vez de forma definitiva. Pensaba que si bien había logrado escapar y estaba viva en el fondo la muerte no se diferenciaba mucho de lo que vivía a diario.

Se sentía muy ansiosa y nerviosa como la primera vez que se cortó. Era obvio que si quisiese volver a cortarse no habrían padres, ni novio o amigos que se lo impidieran. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por la ansiedad y el miedo que decidió darse un poco de alivio rascando con fuerza una de sus muñecas. No quería recordar lo que sentía cuando veía la sangre correr por sus brazos, no quería pensar en el dolor y en las lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas con tanta suavidad. Aquel primer año luego del secuestro se había cortado tantas veces que incluso no podía dormir si no sentía el dolor de los cortes. Eso fue lo que la llevó a pedir ayuda además del consejo de la policía que no la dejaba tranquila ni si quiera porque se estuviese volviendo cada día un poco más loca.

Aquella noche casi no había dormido, estaba nerviosa porque a la mañana Jasper iría a buscarla para iniciar con lo de recordar lo que había ocurrido durante el secuestro. Tenía mucho miedo de no poder soportar lo que su mente tanto insistía en ocultar para de seguro protegerla de una verdad realmente horrible ¿Qué ocurriría si es que lo que había vivido era tan horrible como para volverse loca? ¿Podría vivir una vida normal después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar? Probablemente necesitaría terapia psicológica de por vida para poder sobrevivir los años que Dios o el destino quisiesen que viviese en el mundo.

Cuando Jasper llegó a buscarla no pudo evitar sentir que el mundo se le venía encima. Se dijo que al menos estaría haciendo una buena acción al ayudar a la chica que esté en manos del asesino que la secuestró a ella. Se dijo que de seguro la vida de aquella chica valía mucho más que la suya ya que tendría padres y hermanos que se preocupasen por ella y que si terminaba por volverse loca, al menos habría valido la pena.

- ¿Cómo estás hoy?- le preguntó Jasper apenas entró en el auto. Él miró a la joven que miraba por la ventana y pensó que se veía bonita aunque bajo sus ojos se asomaban unas pequeñas ojeras.

-Bien- contestó Alice sonriendo. Se había acostumbrado a decir que estaba bien y a sonreír aunque en el fondo lo único que quería era llorar-, solo algo nerviosa pero supongo que es normal.

-No debes preocuparte- dijo Jasper mientras conducía por las calles del pueblo y la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo-. Esme es muy buena en lo que hace por lo que no deberías tener miedo.

-¿Esme?- preguntó Alice mirándole de pronto algo asustada- Yo pensé que tú eras quien me iba a acompañar en el procedimiento.

- Claro que te acompañaré pero Esme es quien hace las preguntas y quién determina cuando es suficiente- Alice asintió ahora un poco más aliviada. No confiaba en Jasper pero prefería que él estuviese con ella a que la dejase sola con otro policía que no conociese-. Yo también te haré algunas preguntas pero Esme es quien tiene más experiencia con la psicología.

La joven asintió una sola vez antes de sumirse en el más profundo de los silencios. No tenía muchos temas de conversación con Jasper aunque él insistiese en hablarle ya sea del clima o de cómo había sido su infancia. Ella no podía aportar mucho ya que en el hogar de niños se aburría mucho al ver como casi todos sus amigos eran adoptados y la salida del sol había dejado de importarle hacía mucho tiempo.

Llegar a las oficinas del FBI no le hizo sentir nada, ya había estado allí pero no recordaba mucho de lo que había dicho. En cambio ahora Jasper la había tomado de la mano y la guiaba a través de las oficinas como si nada hubiese ocurrido hasta que se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas y los nervios volvieron a ella de pronto. Quería que aquello terminase rápido y le aterraba al mismo tiempo que las cosas no resultasen bien.

Cuando cruzaron aquella puerta Alice vio un sillón blanco, algunas sillas y un proyector que apuntaba a la blanca pared. Sentada sobre una de las sillas había una mujer de cabello color caramelo y un rostro que tenía la forma parecida a un corazón, la mujer se levantó y se acercó hasta ellos para saludarles. Alice la reconoció como la mujer que había acompañado a Jasper a la cafetería y la miró con algo de timidez.

-¡Hola!- le saludó la mujer dándole un gran abrazo que sorprendió a Alice quien de pronto se vio rodeada por los brazos de aquella mujer- Soy Esme y me alegra mucho que quieras cooperar con el caso- le brindó una sonrisa que parecía estar llena de ternura antes de dirigirse a Jasper quien estaba arreglando algo con el proyector-. ¿Comenzamos?

-Sí- respondió el joven volviendo a situarse a un lado de Alice-, ya está listo todo.

-Perfecto- dijo Esme tomando la mano de Alice para guiarla hacia uno de los sillones-. Alice escucha, este procedimiento es muy simple. Vamos a proyectar sobre la pared un punto rojo y lo único que tienes que hacer es mirarlo fijamente y concentrarte solo en él mientras respondes unas preguntas ¿ De acuerdo?

-Supongo...

Alice sonrió con algo de incomodidad antes de suspirar y comenzar a mirar fijamente hacia la pared. Sabía que en cuanto iniciase esto no podría detenerse y se sentía nerviosa porque las mariposas no dejaban de revolver su estómago...

**Hola n.n sé que está mal pero gracias por leer se les quiere y espero que mañana tengan un buen inicio de semana **


End file.
